Is thislove?
by FlarePhantomhive
Summary: Kyoya can't sleep and thoughts of Tamaki are flooding his mind, what is this feeling and what will happen when he see's Tamaki again? warning mild Yaoi boyxboy pairing is TamakixKyoya. enjoy and review


**Is this... love?**

Kyoya laid down on his bed for some much needed rest. I need to go to bed quickly because I have to help that idiot Tamaki with his crazy plans in the morning he laughed to himself. Kyoya set his alarm 6:00 and quickly turned off the light. His room was quiet and dark, his family was gone on vacation all was peaceful but what was this feeling that kept him awake? Kyoya tossed and turned trying to make himself more comfortable. Maybe he needed a new mattress? "Oh well I will order one in the morning" he mumbled quickly writing a note in his black note book which he had hid under his pillow. Now I should be able to sleep he thought to himself closing his eyes.

Still that odd feeling remained. Maybe I forgot something? He thought sitting up. Did that idiot forget to turn off the lights? that will cost the club a fortune he started... he quickly remembered he had turned them off. Well that moron insisted we buy more cakes... wait that was Hunny. "Well there has to be something wrong I can't stop thinking about Tamaki and I...wait" Kyoya froze that odd feeling burned even greater. "What the hell is this?" yelled Kyoya. All these thoughts are all about him, why? And this feeling, I've never felt it before... "Tamaki is this... love?" Kyoya slowly fell back on his bed "love" he whispered not believing himself. Kyoya looked over to his wall where he kept his pictures of all the hosts; he noticed the number of Tamaki greatly outnumbered the rest. "Well we shall see tomorrow" he whispered half believing himself.

Kyoya arrived at the school not fully believing what had happened last night did he actually say he loved Tamaki, no that wasn't right it was completely crazy. "What's wrong Kyoya?" a familiar voice asked. Kyoya looked up and couldn't stop himself from smiling he looked down at his watch." Your late moron" he teased. Tamaki smiled and Kyoya felt that feeling again he looked into Tamaki's eyes and instantly realized that what he had said the night before was all true, this guy who was his complete opposite he love-how could he love him?. Kyoya stared down at the ground not wanting to meet Tamaki's eyes in case he would feel that feeling once again and lose all traces of logic. Tamaki smiled once more and sat on the ground below Kyoya so he could see his face. "Kyoya is something wrong?"

Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's hand and dragged him to the washroom; he pushed him inside a stall and locked the door after walking in too. "You idiot how can you be so stupid?" Tamaki looked at the bathroom stall they were standing in. "Can't we discuss this in the hallway?" Kyoya laughed and leaned forward until his lips met Tamaki's cheek. Why can I not help but smile when he laughs? Why do I feel jealous when he flirts with our customers? Kyoya quickly pulled back and blushed. Tamaki smiled and grabbed Kyoya's tie. Still blushing Kyoya gave Tamaki a confused look, Tamaki winked and pulled on Kyoya's tie. Kyoya fell forward and their lips entwined after several minutes they backed away. Tears filled Kyoya's eyes. Tamaki smiled and gently wiped away a tear from Kyoya's cheek. Kyoya looked at the ground "I don't care what they think, I think I love you. I-I love you" he repeated turning away from Tamaki afraid of what he may say.

Tamaki placed his hand under Kyoya's chin and slowly turned him around, he looked into his eyes and smiled "Kyoya I have always loved you, I've loved you since the first time we met." Kyoya's eyes filled with tears once again and he laughed. "Why didn't you tell me you idiot?" he said playfully pushing Tamaki away. Tamaki looked serious "I knew it would ruin any chance you had of succeeding your father..." Kyoya looked up he hadn't even realised that; his family would be laughed at, his reputation gone. Tamaki saw the sad look on Kyoya's face and silently turned to exit the stall. "There's still a chance to preserve everything" he said sadly. "We could pretend today never happened, everything could go back to normal" Kyoya remained in the stall silent. "Well Kyoya I understand your decision I will see you at the host club" whispered Tamaki trying to hide his disappointment, whatever makes Kyoya happy makes me happy he assured himself. A hand came and grabbed Tamaki's tie, it was Kyoya and he dragged Tamaki back into the stall. "I don't care what happens as long as I'm with you" he smiled as he locked the stall door. Still holding Tamaki's tie he pulled him in for another kiss. "Kyoya, I love you" smiled Tamaki.


End file.
